


The Upside Down

by MrKrabsIsInThere



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrabsIsInThere/pseuds/MrKrabsIsInThere
Summary: The SG!Getaway fic that apparently no one asked for. Probally self indulgent.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I noticed a distinct lack of Shattered Glass Getaway stories on this site. So, I deicded to fix that.

When I first boarded the Lost Light, it wasn't by choice. Okay it was, but really, I didn't have anywhere to go. And hey, Skids was there. Sure he was as much of an aft as ever, but he was honestly the closest thing I had to a friend. Or at the very least the only bot I knew on the ship who wasn't out to get me.

It can't be understated how much of a luxury that was. My 'seditious' personality might have gone under the radar back at the Diplomatic Corps, but when I was on a ship carrying some of the most terrifying` Autobots in the galaxy(They had Magnus,Brainstorm, and Ratchet on the same ship for Primus's sake.) ,I stuck out. It wasn't long before I found myself the favorite chew toy of pretty much everyone on the ship. Magnus, Drift, and Rodimus used me as a literal punching bag anytime I committed even the most minor infraction, I went in to Ratchet's for a check-up only to end up losing an optic and a finger, and Brainstorm 'volunteered' me for some of his less dangerous experiments. Of course, the term 'less dangerous' is relative, given in that I've almost had my head taken off on multiple occasions. And then there was Tailgate. I had only heard the second L in 'Hello' before I came to the conclusion that the creepy minibot was best avoided, although I swore I could catch glimpses of someone following me.

So, anyways, that's when I came up with a simple guideline to surviving life on the Lost Light

1\. Avoid Magnus, Drift, and Rodimus at all costs.

2\. If you hear Chromedome and Rewind arguing, run away before you become collateral damage

3\. Do not go anywhere near the engine room. Nautica is very protective of her engines.

4\. Don't talk to anyone if you don't have to.

5\. Pray you don't get 'volunteered' by the science team.

6\. Do not go anywhere near Tailgate.

7\. Do not ask anyone about Whirl

Up until recently, that guideline seemed to work. At least until it became apparent that Primus hadn't answered my prayers when I was once again volunteered by Brainstorm. And to make things worse, it wasn't even one of those nothing projects he was working on. It was a damn ground-bridge. At that point, all I could do was resign myself to my fate when the 'bridge inevitably started to go haywire-

-except for the fact that instead of onlining in the Allspark, I found myself back in the lab, with a very confused Brainstorm in front of me. Of course, the mad inventor's new paintjob hadn't really occurred to me yet. I just chalked it up to my one good optic glitching out. Anyways, I knew what Brainstorm was like whenever his inventions failed.

And I didn't want to be in the same room when he lost it. So, I bolted for the exit.

Which is how I ended up bumping into Drift in the hallway. I stammered for a bit, before starting to beg for my life. But I knew it didn't matter. At that point I just knew I was going to die. 

* * *

"Alright." Drift stared at the newcomer. "Anything else you want to add?" He asked.

The bot calling himself Getaway shrugged. "Not at the moment, no." 

Anyone else would have chalked up his tale as utter nonsense. But to say weirder things have happened on the Lost Light would be an understatement. Given that the actual Getaway was still in his cell, and from what Brainstorm told him, it was safe to assume that he couldn't have been making this up. 

He had more to ask him, but he was interrupted by Brainstorm bursting in.

"Okay. I think I know what happened." The inventor announced.

"Explain. And please keep it brief." Drift responded. 

"You see, I was working on the groundbridge. Apparently, it was suffering from problems that simply turning it on and off again wouldn't fix. And according to not-evil-Getaway, he was apparently helping me-but-evil out with his ground-bridge. Now, there was a one in a quantillion chance we would activate them in the same millisecond, but wouldn't you know, it happened. Now, this caused the transport streams to-"

"Uhh, I don't understand any of what you're saying." Getaway interrupted.

Brainstorm glared at him."Alright. We flipped the switch at the same time, which caused you to be transported here. Now, the bad news is, I can't exactly send you back as-" 

Getaway didn't pay attention to what Brainstorm said after. ' _I can't send you back'? Oh thank Primus. I'm free, I'm free. Thank Primus. Thank you._

"-now I know this might not be the best news to say the leas-" 

Brainstorm didn't get to finish, as he was promptly interrupted by an embrace, courtesy of Getaway.

"Uh, what are you doing?" 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Was all he could mutter.

"Oh. I'm guessing it was pretty bad there?" Brainstorm asked, as he lightly nudged Getaway off. 

"Alright. Well, I'm guessing I'll have to let you go now." Drift interjected "I've arranged for you to have our Getaway's old room. Oh and you might wanna come up with a new name. You know. To avoid confusion."

"Oh. Well, in that, case, how does Breakaway sound?" He asked.

"It'll do." 

Of course, things after that wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows, he guessed. He would have to get used to being friends with the bots who, up until recently, he had lived in fear of. But that didn't matter to Breakaway yet. 

This was his new beginning. And he sure as the Pit was gonna make it count.


End file.
